The Cat
=Origin= Lee Fine started serving the country the hard way: he was forced into service by an agency so secret they didn’t have an actual name, and that not even the Vice President knew about. Lee was also a master burglar known only as The Cat, renowned for stealing from the elite in 1970s New York City. Little is known of Fine’s background, except that he at one point lived in a poor section of the Lower East Side, where he witnessed crime and poverty on a daily basis. The details of his life were either burned or sealed away by his boss at the Agency, an old soldier known as Mastiff. The first mission the Agency used Fine for was to steal an ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Eye of Anubis. This medallion once belonged to a powerful king whose name was erased from the history books and it was rumored to bring “eternal death”. Fine attempted to steal it from a corrupt mogul named Owen Sire. Fine’s pursuit of the Eye of Anubis eventually lead him to encounter both Baron Von Chill, and the R.I.O.T. Direktor in the terrorist organization’s formative days. By that time, Lee Fine aka The Cat went from being the best cat burglar to becoming the leading secret agent for the United States government. Before he knew it, he was broken down and rebuilt into a blunt instrument, and assigned everything from burglary jobs to assassinations. Through it all, this self-made man maintained his flamboyant nature. Fine is also a control freak, from maintaining his moustache to keeping the creases in every uniform crisp. When out in public, he is a bit of a dandy, and eschews modern fashion of the time for a refined and classic look. Eagle Force gave Fine the opportunity to bring his experience and expertise with R.I.O.T. to the forefront. Despite living with his demons, Lee Fine is loyal to the end, and early on forged a close relationship with Redhawk. While infamous for dating several different women, Fine is also fiercely loyal to his female friends, and developed a real fondness and friendship with Goldie Hawk, who he took under his wing early on. When the team was revealed to the public, Fine was fortunate enough to stay where he belonged--in the shadows. After Eagle Force disbanded, Lee Fine took to traveling the world and getting caught up in many misadventures. He faced off against his apparent successor as a cat burglar, and often encountered his arch-nemesis, Baron Von Chill. When a new R.I.O.T. turned up in the 1990s, Fine came out of his adventuring streak to fight a revived arch-nemesis as part of Eagle Force MEGA. He was also reunited with his former partner from his Agency days, the Canary. When Captain Eagle reinstated Eagle Force for the 21st century, The Cat found himself back on the team. He claimed it was as a remedy for the boredom of civilian life, but his old team mates know it is out of a sense of duty, and a determination to stop the evil of the new R.I.O.T.. Brown worries that Cat’s derring-do is beginning to border on reckless and suicidal or, as Cat puts it, “living on the edge.” Category:Eagle Force Category:Eagle Force 1981 Category:Eagle Force Mega Category:Eagle Force Returns